


Nalgadas

by ZacGreen



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: AU, Implied /Referenced Polyamorous, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Spanking, Students, roomies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Cosas que ocurren durante la cuarentena.Sorprendentemente, Roy no había probado eso en Jay antes.Jason tiene que atravesar un pequeño pero incómodo camino en el proceso
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967806
Kudos: 8





	Nalgadas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si me atrasé! Pero me voy a reponer lo prometo. Y es que tuve dificultades con esta idea, porque, hay demasiadas cosas que quise incluir, y muchas que tuve que sacar, porque alargarían y desviarían el prompt(?)
> 
> Esta vez tenemos uno que todos conocen, que es el Spanking o las nalgadas. Quise cambiar la típica posición de alguien sobre las rodillas de la otra persona a algo un poquito más íntimo. 
> 
> También debo advertir que se insinúa una relación entre los tres roomies de la casa, porque puedo, quiero y así me nació(?)  
> Dick y Jason son hermanos adoptivos, ¿así que tenemos un pseudo incesto? Tal vez. 
> 
> Y aquí tenemos los comerciales: Los kinks son sacados de la  
> [ prompt list de Captain Bean ](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020)
> 
> La lista de ships que tengo planeada la he publicado en mi Tumblr, [ aquí ](https://dickietheagent37.tumblr.com/post/631743182178254848/kinktober-2020-challenge)

**Spanking**

**Nalgadas**

Jason, a pesar de la creencia popular, era un buen estudiante. Aunque no tenía la mente rápida de Tim, seguía siendo más listo que sus compañeros y sus notas fueron lo suficientemente buenas. En opinión de Jason era más que excelentes si consideraba el tiempo y las neuronas que perdía viviendo con Dick y con Roy. Ese par de idiotas eran un peligro para ellos mismos y para el departamento que rentaron juntos. Con Dick estaba acostumbrado desde hacía años, su hermanito mayor fue un caso perdido desde antes de que Jason lo hubiera conocido. En un día bueno Jason les gruñó al menos una vez. Roy, uno de los mejores amigos de Dick desde la secundaria, era otra cosa. El hombre era brillante, pero estaba loco. Esas habían sido las palabras que su hermano usó para describirlo cuando eran niños, y ahora Jason se dio cuenta de que ese debió haber sido el primer indicio de qué era lo que le esperaba al lado de esos dos. 

La razón de que Jason seguía cuerdo quizás fue el poco tiempo que en realidad pasaban juntos. Cada uno tenía un horario distinto, al que se habituaron con facilidad. Dick se levantó tarde, mientras que Jason y Roy hicieron su rutina juntos. Cuando volvían, Dick tenía listo un desayuno más o menos decente, y luego todos se fueron. Las clases de Jason comenzaron desde la mañana y se extendían hasta la tarde; y aunque tenía huecos libres, no volvía a casa hasta la tarde. En otras palabras, era un esclavo de la escuela, y  _ era tan jodidamente afortunado.  _ Lo sabía ahora, porque luego de que tuvo que pasar casi medio año encerrado con ellos dos, cinco minutos sin ellos eran un maldito lujo. Por eso ni siquiera se quejó de ser el único que salía a hacer las compras; aunado a que cuando los otros dos salieron, Roy trajo consigo un exceso de alcohol que no necesitaban pero que de todas formas bebieron y Dick eligió obviamente, traer más botanas y cereal en lugar de los vegetales que Jason le encargó. 

El mero recuerdo puso una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, aunque estaba un poco más relajado que cuando se fue. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y colocó sus llaves en la pequeña y horrenda charola que Roy había traído de su vieja casa cuando se mudaron juntos. Dejó las cosas en la barra de la cocina y se quitó el cubrebocas, tarareando distraídamente la canción que escuchó esa mañana con Roy. Se lavó las manos, podía escuchar la voz de Dick proveniente de su cuarto. Sabía que tenía una revisión de proyectos próxima, y que Wilson estaba siendo un cabrón con él. Su hermano últimamente tuvo más trabajo que cuando asistía a clases, y se enfurruñó con más facilidad que antes excepto ahora que no sonreía enseguida. A veces Jason sospechó que Dick solo dormía un par de horas en la noche, pero aún no encontraba cómo hablar con él. Soltó un suspiro, agitando el desinfectante un poco antes de rociarlo sobre la despensa. Esperó un poco antes de comenzar a dejar algunas de las cosas en la alacena. 

El pelirrojo apareció y atravesó el comedor para acercarse, recibiéndolo con una enorme sonrisa. De los tres, tal vez era el único que tenía tiempo para desperdiciar a pesar de que también era el único que trabajaba. — Jaybird, ¿estás ocupado? — preguntó asomándose por encima de su hombro. 

El recién llegado suspiró, de espaldas a Roy. Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, y simplemente continuó ordenando. Apartó un par de latas, porque las ocuparía enseguida. Cuando un momento pasó y Roy decidió ignorar su respuesta no verbal, se vio obligado a ponerlo en palabras. — No voy a ayudarte. — advirtió con seriedad, aunque le arrojó un paquete de sus galletas favoritas. 

El pelirrojo las atrapó sin falla, pero no fue algo casi reflejo. Su atención estaba en otra cosa. — ¡Pero Jaybird! ¡Es por la ciencia! — protestó casi de inmediato, aunque bastó una mirada del más joven para callarse, seguido de las disculpas lejanas y ahogadas de Dick intentando explicar eso a Slade. Aunque la culpa pasó fugazmente por su cara, no tardó en volver a suplicarle con la mirada al otro. — ¿Por favor? 

— No. La última vez casi incendiaste el piso. Y a mi me gusta este departamento — le recordó sin mostrarse ni un poco impresionado. Cerró la alacena y se sacudió las manos, antes de tomar las bolsas de tela y doblarlas meticulosamente. Tomó uno de sus cuchillos favoritos, y cuando estaba por volver al fregadero para tomar algunas de las verduras que estaban escurriendo, no pudo alejarse. No se resistió con los brazos fuertes del mayor pasaron por su cintura, e hizo a un lado su rostro para darle acceso libre a su cuello. No es que fuese a ceder, pero de todas formas, siempre fue divertido dejarlo creer que podía intentarlo. 

— Jaybird, por favor. — murmuró el pelirrojo, besando el cuello pálido de su pajarito, besando el nacimiento de su clavícula. — ¿Quieres que suplique? En serio, puedo hacerlo. Sé que te excita. A mi me excita cuando lo hago. — murmuró rápidamente, moviéndose un poco entre la broma y una súplica real. 

Jason gruñó, pero no estaba sorprendido. Ese tipo de declaraciones fue terriblemente común en Roy, y la prueba más tangible de que su boca siempre corrió más rápido que su cerebro. Pero Jason tomó esa pequeña oportunidad. La capacidad de Roy para concentrarse cuando había sexo en el medio siempre fue cuestionable como minimo. Apretó su puño sobre el mango del cuchillo, pero tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por alejarlo. 

Una de las manos curiosas bajó por la cadera del más joven, rozando su pulgar justo por debajo de su ombligo. Nunca importó mucho cuanto Roy hubiese visto el cuerpo desnudo de sus dos compañeros, era igual de increíble tocarlo cada vez. Hundió sus dientes en el cuello del moreno, empujando sus dedos un poco por debajo de su pantalón. Las ásperas yemas de sus dedos rozaron el nacimiento de los rizos suaves y recortados que sabía que cubrían el vientre de Jason. Los hombros de Jay se relajaron, y su espalda se apoyó contra el pelirrojo. 

— Tu te pones cachondo con todo. — le recordó Jason, mordiendo su labio inferior un poco. Principalmente fue una forma de distraerse a sí mismo del “¿Sí?” murmurado contra su oído en un tono que era criminal. El roce fugaz de la lengua de Roy sobre su piel lo hizo ronronear. Pero se alejó a pesar de todas y cada una de las protestas de su propio cuerpo. — Uhu. — tarareó, girándose para verlo a la cara, y con su mano lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. — Olvídalo. Eres lo suficientemente listo como para encontrar otra forma de hacerlo. — le respondió, pasándose una mano por el cuello para aliviar el delicioso hormigueo que sentía donde la boca sucia y perversa de Roy lo había tocado. Y apuntó casualmente el cuchillo en mano hacia su compañero. — Y yo tengo que cocinar. Tengo clase en una hora, así que no tengo tiempo. 

— Eres tan sexy cuando cocinas y estás enfadado conmigo. — dijo Roy, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición, a pesar de su tono burlón y su sonrisa satisfecha. — ¿Por qué no me haces un sandwich?

Probablemente fue por el pequeño abultamiento en los pantalones de Jason. Este suspiró, ya sin alarmarse. La experiencia bien ganada le enseñó que gritarle a Roy en ese preciso instante solo haría que a Dick lo reprendieran de nuevo. Rodó los ojos, y se dio la vuelta. 

Fue por eso que no lo vio venir, Un sonido sordo cruzó el aire, y un ardor agradable mordió sus nalgas, mandando un hormigueo muy agradable a su entrepierna. La nalgada que aterrizó justo en el centro de su trasero lo hizo pararse derecho, porque Roy había usado “demasiada” fuerza en un intento por molestarlo. Jason dejó caer el cuchillo por la sorpresa, además y como no estaba preparado para eso, un gemido gutural salió de sus labios.

En seguida se giró de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que se repitiera. Cuando volvió a mirar a Roy, ambos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. La diferencia fue que uno estaba mucho más aterrado que el otro. 

Los ojos aguamarina se ensombrecieron un por un momento, y Roy vio a Jay titubear, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Arqueó ambas cejas, aunque se vio incapaz de no sonreír. No presionó al chico cuando Jason simplemente resopló, dejando el asunto atrás. 

  
  
  


Los próximos días, Roy dejó de presionarlo por ayuda para su ridículo proyecto y Jason agradeció su suerte por ello. Estaba comenzando a ahogarse entre tareas y trabajos en equipo, así que no tenía tiempo para ser la niñera designada del grupo. Salió de su cuarto luego de pasar toda la tarde en su cuarto. Dick estaba en la sala, mirando la repetición de un viejo capítulo de la Ley y el Orden. Jason era consciente de que su hermano había tenido un fin de periodo terrible, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Aun cuando Richard estaba agotado y desvelado los últimos días ahora era relativamente libre, al menos hasta que Slade decidiera lo contrario. Le dedicó esa sonrisa de sol que tenía, y apartó la vista de la televisión un momento para mirarlo. 

— Comenzaba a creer que estabas muerto. Estaba bastante silencioso allí dentro, JayJay. — dijo con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá. Palmeó el asiento a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros cuando el más alto se negó sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. 

Jason comenzó a prepararse un sandwich, que era la verdadera razón de que hubiese salido de su cuarto. Trabajar (y subsecuentemente, odiar a sus compañeros) le provocaba hambre. Además pasaría un rato hasta 

que cualquiera de los tres se desocupara por completo como para preparar la cena. Mientras tanto afuera el cielo rugió anunciando el inicio de una tormenta. Era la cuarta de esa semana. Jason llevaba puestos solo sus boxers y una camisa, dejando la vista sus piernas bien torneadas. 

— Como si pudieras decir algo. Te ves horrible. — mintió porque en realidad Dick lucía fantástico, pero eso no era novedad. Tanto Roy como Jason tuvieron que aceptar que Richard se vería precioso aún cuando estuvo destrozado. — ¿Quieres uno?— preguntó antes de sacar otro plato. 

Dick asintió, aunque Jason no necesitó voltear. La pregunta había sido pura cortesía. La puerta se abrió y entró el pelirrojo que había salido a correr una hora antes, porque durante la mañana una reunión interrumpió su habitual rutina. Dick había salido en su lugar con Jason, pero como el más alto había esperado, su hermano estaba un poco fuera de condición. No le sorprendía, Richard comía basura y todo tipo de dulces cuando Jason no estaba poniendo atención, además de que Roy solía consentirlo. Le parecía normal que su hermano hubiese ganado un poco de peso. 

—Estoy en casa, querida — canturreó cuando vio a los dos hermanos en la sala. Sonrió cuando vio a Dick acurrucado en el sofá, y atravesó la sala, dispuesto a besar a Dick cuando la voz de Jason lo detuvo. 

— ¡Lávate las manos Roy! — gruñó, mientras terminaba de preparar el emparedado.

— ¡Pero los besitos…!— se quejó el pelirrojo, aunque solo bastó que Dick compartiera la mirada de su hermano menor. —Voy, voy. 

Jason suspiró, preparando un tercer sandwich y luego abrió la puerta del refrigerador, y se inclinó un poco para sacar tres cervezas. No sintió a Roy acercarse, así que de nuevo, el azote lo tomó por sorpresa. La palma abierta de Roy lo había golpeado en la parte baja, y aunque el sonido no fue tan espectacular como el la última vez, todavía logró atraer la atención de Dick. Jason trató de girarse tan rápido que casi se golpeó en el proceso. 

— ¡Maldita sea Roy! —gruñó, llevándose una mano al trasero, aunque no frotó la zona.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Sabes que me encanta tu trasero — dijo entre risas el pelirrojo. Aunque no se perdió la forma en que Jason lo miró, él como miraba con más atención sus manos, o la manera en que tomó aire con un poco más de fuerza. 

Al final Jason arrugó el entrecejo y le gritó a Dick, que se reía desde el sillón. Se volvió a inclinar para tomar las cervezas, y dejó una al lado del sándwich que había preparado para Roy. Tomó el plato de Dick y el suyo, así como las otras dos cervezas y le entregó a su hermano su merienda mientras se sentaba a su lado, con un puchero en el rostro. 

— ¿Y a ti que te da tanta risa, idiota? — preguntó de mala gana, ignorando como la sonrisa de Dick crecía casi hasta llevar a sus orejas. 

— Oh, ya sabes. Fue un poco lindo ver tu cara. — respondió volviendo a mirar la televisión para evadir el pesado escrutinio que sabía, estaba recibiendo de su hermano. — Además, tú me lo haces siempre. Ahora sabes lo que se siente. 

  
  
  
  
  


Había escogido el cuarto de Jason, porque era el más limpio y estaba un poco más lejos de la habitación de Dick. Su hermanito estaba ocupado, y mientras menos ruido hicieran, probablemente sería mejor para el pobre. El pelirrojo se sentó en el colchón con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera. Tenía una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos. Cargó a Jason sobre sus piernas, que estaban un poco flexionadas para mantenerlo cerca. Los muslos del moreno descansaron plácidamente a los lados de sus caderas y sus pechos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el latido del otro. El short deportivo de Jason permitió que las líneas de sus músculos tonificados fueran visibles. 

Mordió el labio del pelirrojo, lo suficientemente fuerte hasta hacerlo sangrar. Roy gimió, con un tono lastimero pero no apartó sus labios. En lugar de eso, apretó las manos alrededor de su trasero. El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando su erección pulsante se frotó contra la del pelirrojo. Podía sentir como estaba igual de duro que él, probablemente desde hacía más tiempo que él. No se sintió ni un poco mal al respecto, porque sabía que Roy lo fastidió con toda la intención. Así que fue justo si le devolvió un poco de todo lo que provocaba. Era una sencilla relación en la que la acción reacción actuaba constantemente. 

Entonces, Roy apretó sus nalgas con ambas manos, cubriéndolas con sus palmas. Jason murmuró algo entre dientes, demasiado bajo como para que pudiera oírse. El pelirrojo se rió entre dientes cuando Jason sacudió sus caderas, y permitió que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Besó el puente de su nariz, rojiza por la sangre que se acumulaba en su rostro.

Jason lo dejó hacer, mientras contaba las pecas de su rostro. Roy tuvo una belleza distinta a la de Dick. Su piel pálida resaltó los ojos verdes que se oscurecieron cuando vio algo que le gustó. Lo hacían cuando estaba trabajando en algo importante, o cuando una idea loca venía a su cabeza. Pero los ojos de Roy siempre se ensombrecieron seductoramente cuando estaban así. 

— Amo estas cosas. — dijo Roy y coló sus manos debajo de la tela floja de la prenda que el moreno usó como ropa interior. Sonrió cálidamente cuando Jason resopló burlándose, y ciñó sus manos a la hinchazón del apretado trasero. — Lo juro, hombre, hacen que tu culo se vea mejor que nunca. 

— Me doy cuenta— respondió besando su cuello, acariciando lo que podía de la espalda del mayor. Mordió el borde de su mandíbula, antes de rodar sus caderas. Su erección, ya un poco húmeda, se presionó contra la polla dura de Roy. Ambos jadearon, y se detuvieron un momento. 

— ¿En serio? Porque no creo que entiendas lo que me haces. — replicó el pelirrojo mientras jalaba la tela del short deportivo, hundiéndolo entre sus nalgas y expuso las dos mejillas. — Sigues usando estas malditas cosas, por supuesto que no voy a cansarme de tu trasero. — gruñó al golpear la zona media con fuerza. 

Cuando la piel desnuda de Jason fue azotada, el ardor se extendió rápidamente por la zona. La zona afectada se enrojeció un poco, y el de ojos azules ahogó un jadeo al morder el hombro lleno de pecas. En un intento por lograr calmar el hormigueo que devoraba sus huesos, molió su erección contra el pelirrojo. — Maldición, Roy, ¿qué haces? — se quejó entre dientes, recordándoles que no podían alzar la voz. 

— Esto te gusta Jaybird. — no fue una pregunta, y demostró su punto al volver a golpearlo. Dejó que Jason rasguñara su espalda, y también se frotó contra el pajarito, apretando los dientes. — ¿Ves? Te pone caliente, Jay. — susurró a pesar de la tensión en su voz. No se preocupó por sonar desesperado o sucio, lo estaba. Pero sabía que el chico sobre él lo estaba más, por la manera en que lo parecía montar. — Puedo sentir como palpita desde aquí...

— Cállate. — gruñó Jason, sin molestarse en negarlo. Se mordió el labio, y observó cuidadosamente al pelirrojo. Sus pulgares acariciaban la piel lacerada, y ese contraste de dolor y consuelo hizo que quisiera más. 

— Has estado pensando en esto desde ese día en la cocina. — el tono ronco en que Roy lo dijo, logró tomar por sorpresa a Jason. Lo supo por la forma en que los inquietos ojos claros del pajarito bebé se agitaron bajo las gruesas pestañas. Se miraron en silencio por unos breves instantes. Realmente cortos. Entonces Jason separó sus labios, para lamer la herida que le dejó en el labio. Luego tiró de él, y Roy dejó caer una maldición además de estrujar la mejilla maltratada en su mano derecha. 

El moreno abrió la boca en una pequeña o perfecta, y por lo tanto liberó el labio maltratado. Podría levantarse e irse. Pero el mayor tuvo razón. Estuvo pensando en ello, y en lo bien que se sintió. Roy puso sus manos sobre su trasero porque no podía mantenerlas lejos, y el mero pensamiento fue bastante satisfactorio. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y a medida que su trasero ardía, más se movía sobre él. Como si se lo hubiese pedido el mismísimo demonio, Jason dobló un poco su cadera, ofreciéndose para continuar. 

— Carajo, Jaybird… — gruñó, dejando caer nuevamente su mano sobre el culo de su compañero de piso. Esta vez golpeó desde abajo, un par de veces. Pudo sentir como las uñas cortas rompían su piel, pero también la forma en que Jason comenzaba poco a poco a ser más ruidoso. — Podrías habernos dicho. Dick ha querido azotar ese dulce trasero tuyo. — le dijo al oído mientras esperaba que Jason asintiera para volver a entregar otro golpe. — Lo supe desde que te miró en la sala. No puede evitar querer tocarte. 

— Callate Roy. — se quejó apretando los dedos de los pies para resistirse. Pero la posición era apenas incómoda. Jason se sintió mejor así, escondido en el pecho de Roy mientras la mano grande y fuerte lo empujaba a un orgasmo. Un gran estremecimiento sacudió sus piernas, y subió como una corriente eléctrica directo a su columna. La abrumadora sensación lo invadió dos veces más. Roy no se estaba deteniendo a pesar de que cada empuje rompió un poco a Jason. La voz de su amante, además, no estaba ayudando a calmarlo. Fue cuando uno de los golpes cayó peligrosamente cerca de sus bolas. Estas se contrajeron, especialmente cuando Roy movió sus caderas debajo de él. 

Entonces sintió la necesidad de gemir, de hacerlo fuerte y evidente. Roy debió haberlo visto venir, porque empujó su lengua dentro de su boca, y lo ahogó. Pero Jason siguió empujando sus caderas necesitadas, con poca elegancia. Especialmente por la forma en que Roy apartó la tela torcida entre entre sus nalgas y comenzó a frotar su entrada, alternando la caricia con más golpes rápidos, aunque menos fuertes. Al final, se detuvo cuando Jason se derrumbó sobre él, jadeante. Entre ambos, una humedad comenzó a esparcirse. 

— ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil, Jay? — murmuró el pelirrojo, y no dejó de acariciar sus mejillas maltratadas. Ambos estaban sucios. Y sin el cóctel de hormonas en su cuerpo, Roy comenzó a sentir su espalda y su labio roto punzar. — Vamos, te llevaré al baño

— ¡Que te calles! — gruñó antes de abrazar al pelirrojo, besando sus labios. — Solo… Esperemos a que Dick termine. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, este trabajo no ha sido beteado, y si hay errores no dudes en decirme. 
> 
> Encantada de leer sus comentarios, y opiniones, aunque esto sea puro porno(?)
> 
> Intentaré responder todo <3


End file.
